


Asesino II

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Asesino II

Título: Asesino II   
Autor: Loredi   
Disclaimer: De la JK   
Género: (supuestamente) Suspenso   
Clasificación: PG-13   
Resumen: El destino está entre sus manos y lo ve cubierto de rojo sangre (Suspenso, Violencia, Muerte de un personaje)   
Nota: (También) Escrito para el concurso de la comunidad de archienemigos, pero no lo presenté porque no pude mejorarlo y no vale la pena. Pero en fin, este es mi bote de basura fanfikero y puedo hacer en él lo que me pegue la gana.

 

 

 

Si te preguntaran ahora serías capaz de describir la oscuridad de la sala, la humedad bajo tus pies descalzos, el ruido de la tormenta que golpeaba contra las ventanas como si quisiera romperlas para alcanzarte y golpearte también. Pero, sobre todo, serías capaz de describir el rostro de Harry iluminándose cada tanto por los rayos que alcanzaban los terrenos colindantes con la vieja casona y por las maldiciones que iluminaban tétricamente el lugar.

 

 

 

Si te preguntaran ahora serías capaz de recordar y enlistar cada hechizo y maldición que el Señor Tenebroso lanzó sobre él y sobre los mortífagos que no le parecían lo suficientemente complacidos con su triunfo y gloria. Podrías describir los efectos en el cuerpo joven y magro. Podrías decir con cuáles maldiciones no había podido contener sus gritos de dolor y ante cuales no se había subyugado.

 

Dirías que viste al Lord lanzarle la terrible maldición que lo haría desangrarse, agitarse, agonizar lentamente hasta morir inevitablemente. Una maldición en la que el Lord había trabajado especialmente para Harry Potter.

 

 

 

Si te preguntaran ahora podrías decir que tu varita temblaba en tu mano cada vez que él te dirigía una mirada y que tu corazón se encogía y que tus ojos lloraban. Podrías decir que querías moverte pero el pánico te lo impedía. Podrías decir que sabías que iba a pasar algo pero al mismo tiempo no sabías lo que pasaría.

 

 

 

Si te preguntaran ahora dirías que odiabas al Señor Tenebroso y deseabas que cayera por sobre todas las cosas. Dirías que a pesar de ver a Harry Potter prácticamente inanimado sabías que ganaría la batalla porque confiabas en él con todas las fuerzas que tenía tu alma. Dirías que pudiste haberles advertido a los otros que se había levantado cuando se habían dado vuelta para burlarse, pero no lo hiciste. Dirías que viste de cerca morir a Lord Voldemort. Y que te alegraste.

 

 

 

Si te preguntaran ahora podrías decir que fuiste el único, entre el caos, que te acercaste al héroe y lo viste agonizando. Dirías que a tu alrededor nadie pensaba en matarlo, sino que se preparaban para huir ante la llegada de La Orden.

 

 

 

Recordarías que lo viste tendido a tus pies derramando sobre ti su líquido preciado. Pero no sabrías explicar cómo te habías agachado para sostenerlo entre tus brazos. Ni podrías explicar por qué tomaste tu varita y ante sus ojos, mitad atónitos, mitad agradecidos, disparaste la maldición que te convirtió en un asesino.

 

 

 

Tal vez piedad, tal vez amor. A ti, nada, nunca te lo explicaría.


End file.
